


I kinda like it

by TheHuntingVirgo



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut maybe, F/M, Fluff, Nevra is a cutie, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, The two of you just sleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntingVirgo/pseuds/TheHuntingVirgo
Summary: Gardienne asks Nevra to stay over at his place for the night. Fluff occurs.





	I kinda like it

You had had many nightmares during the last few nights, always waking up covered in a sheer layer of sweat and feeling like you didn’t have any sleep at all.  
  
At first you tried to brush it off and not make it visible, having only the careful eyes of Leiftan notice your discomfort.  
  
After some days, realizing that the situation remained unchanged, you decided to go and see Eweleïn. The two of you talked a bit, letting her know about your current issue while she listened to you carefully, trying to understand what may had caused such a reaction in you. She explained to you how your nightmares were probably linked to something actually bothering you and convinced you to talk freely about it. After an hour or two of you letting everything out, you actually felt already better, lighter. She comforted you, telling you there was nothing to worry about, as you told her you felt kind of inadequate in this world where you were almost incapable of surviving on your own. Reminding you that there were many people who actually care for you and were ready to help you, her in the first place, she actually soothed your worries a bit, making you feel a little less alone.  
  
In between the numerous advice she gave you, she suggested you to try and see if someone close to you would have spent the night with you. “Maybe having someone you trust and care near you while sleeping could help you a little, even for just one night”, she told you, explaining how much someone’s body and mind feel more at ease when able to sleep letting go of any sort of self defense. You thanked her deeply and went back to your routine, asking yourself from time to time who you would have asked.  
  
At the end of the day, after thinking about it many many times, you still weren’t sure. You felt like it would have been better to ask to Karenn or maybe Yhkar, as it’d have been less awkward, but deep down you knew that you preferred someone else..  
So, when there is almost no one around anymore, you stroll toward your room, coming to a stop some doors before yours. You know he is not patrolling tonight, so you decide to give this a shot and knock on the door in front of you. Part of you wish this to work without being too weird, getting ready in your head for what to say; anyhow, another part of you hope he’s not in his room, letting you go away without making a fool of yourself.  
  
Your thoughts are interrupted as the door swings open, and a figure emerges from the semi darkness of the room. The warm light of the hallway falls on his features while a smug little smile forms on his lips. His eye gleams with playfulness as he looks at you. “Hi, my dear. I haven’t seen you all day. I was almost worried you were avoiding me” Nevra tells you as he opens the door a little bit more and leans on the door frame, still smiling. “I just had things to do, you know.. I didn’t knew you were so eager to see me” you tease him, but his smile doesn’t falter has he answer you “I always am. Thought you knew” with a sultry gaze. You scoff, a little smile forming on your lips now. The two of you look at each other of a little bit.  
  
His expression become softer as he tells you “You seem tired” implying a silent question, as if trying to understand if there’s something wrong. You assume a more serious tone, and begin to explain to him. “I’m not sleeping very well lately. I keep having nightmares and it seems like I can’t rest properly” you say, lowering your gaze a little. Nevra gets off from the door frame and stands right in front of you, a hint of concern in his voice “You want to talk about it?”  
  
But you stop him immediately, telling him you don’t feel like. “I was thinking..” you start, not knowing really well how to tell him why you’re there. “Since I have so much trouble sleeping, I was thinking that maybe.. I don’t know, maybe not being alone for the night could have, I mean, could have helped, you know..” you feel your voice dying in your throat as your body temperature feels like it’s rising. Your cheeks seem on fire and you hope you don’t look like a tomato.  
  
You are still looking down, fidgeting with your hands when you realize that there has been silence for a while now. So you look up and meet Nevra’s gaze. He has been staring at you, not knowing what to say. He would like to make some flirtatious joke about what you just said, but at the moment he is just lost thanks to the idea of you sleeping in his bed. When you lift your gaze and meet his, he is taken aback and his tongue reacts faster than his mind. “So you’ve finally decided to join me in my bed?” he teases, laughing at the blush that rose on you cheeks. “What? No!” you reply embarrassed, but mostly a little sad that he reacted making fun of you. “See? That was a stupid idea. Why am I such an idiot?!” you say to yourself, ready to flee with an excuse. But he stops you before you can say anything. “Do you wanna stay over?” He is now looking at you with a soft gaze, letting you know he won’t make fun of you for this.  
  
You don’t know what to say or how, so you just nod. He lets you in, gesturing you to come inside. He closes the door and then lays a hand on your lower back, guiding you gently towards his bed. “I usually sleep in my underwear, but I’m going to put some pants on for tonight” he says playfully, winking at you. Nevra wants to keeps things cool, light, but he says to himself that making you as comfortable as possible is the best idea. So he lets you choose from his clothes what you want to wear to sleep and you end up with a kimono similar to the purple one he usually wear, but with a lighter fabric. “Good choice, I like that one” he smirks as he look at what you piked from behind your shoulder.  
  
“I’ll go get changed” you tell him gesturing with your head towards the door, but he gets you before you take a step “You can change here. I won’t look. I promise..” he says bringing one hand on his heart as to swear to you, even if he is still smirking devilishly. You rise an eyebrow at him, and he lets out an almost inaudible “..probably” but then proceeds to turn around, so that you’re now facing his back. You turn around yourself and start getting undressed, watching him from time to time. You see that he is taking off his clothes too and you have to force yourself not to stare. When you’re finally ready, wearing only your underwear and his kimono on top, you turn again towards him. He is bending over to take off his socks, already wearing some more comfortable kind of pants while he has nothing on top. You look at his bare back, watching his slim but firm figure moving while he stands again. His skin appears candid and smooth and you feel the urge to touch him, but you don’t move a muscle. You let the image sink in your memory, wanting to remember how gorgeous he is and how much you’d like to be near that torso, embraced in a hug. You ask yourself how would it be to kiss that skin and in that moment Nevra turns around. He laughs while you are blushing violently, and jokes “See something you like, honey?” You murmur a quiet “Shut up..” and move near the bed. He smiles as he watches you sit on his bed, cheeks bright red, not daring to move further.  
  
So he puts away his discarded clothes and gets on his bed and asks you in a sweet voice “You’re going to stay there or you plan to lay down? You know, my bed’s really comfy”. You roll your eyes but give in and lay down, keeping some distance between you and Nevra. But he is having none of this, and extends an arm towards you telling you “Y/N, come here.. You know, I don’t bite” a soft smile appearing on his lips. You shyly move near him, your head on top of the arm he laid before, and he moves on his side, facing you, as his other arm goes to your side, bringing you even closer.  
  
Nevra keeps his gaze on you, all while smiling softly and then whispers “I think you should really relax, Y/N, you’re safe here”. Your face’s muscles loosen a bit, so he goes on “If you’re not comfortable, don’t be afraid to tell me. I know I don’t mind personal space as much as some freak elf that we know, so just tell me if I should back off a little”. You chuckle thinking about Ez and his sacred personal space and Nevra’s a little bit relieved to see you at ease. “It’s fine” you tell him “I’m just not used to it, but I..” you pause a little, looking at Nevra, then lowering your gaze and your voice “I kinda like it”.  
  
Nevra’s filled with joy hearing this. He wants to be able to help you, if something is bothering you, so knowing that he can actually comfort you while showing his affection freely really makes him happy. He wraps you in his arms and after the initial shock you end up curling like a cat into his body, the heat of his skin all around you making you feel very safe. You are really tired, and now that you’re relaxing it feels like all those sleepless night are taking a toll on you, but you try to make conversation any way, not wanting to sleep right away.  
  
“Thank you, Nevra” you whisper, and he scoff lightly, asking you “What for?” as if he was just doing this for his self as much as for you. “Well, I didn’t really thoughts you would have accepted, you know.. I felt it was stupid of me to bother you with such a thing. And childish, also” you admit, feeling a little bit ashamed as you think about it again. But he reassures you “I don’t see why. If you feel like this will help you, then you did the right thing asking me. Not getting some proper sleep could affect your daily routine. It can be even dangerous at one point, especially if you have to go on a mission. And I would never want to see you getting hurt because of that”. You sense a hint of concern in that last thing he says to you and it makes you feel more and more protected in that hug. You close your eyes, content at this feeling, when you hear a lighter whisper as Nevra adds “Also, I kinda like it too”.  
  
You feel your cheeks blushing, but you don’t pay attention to it, too tired for that and sure that the absence of light makes it impossible for Nevra to see it. So you just stay silent, listening to his breathing, breaking the atmosphere with the softest whisper you can master “Thank you”.  
  
You feel your self dozing off, but try to fight it, not wanting this moment to end. Nevra brings you even closer, if that’s possible, his arms a little bit tighter around you, as if to make sure that nothing takes you away from him. He puts his lips on your forehead, and breaths an inaudible “Don’t mention it”. His scent, both from the kimono you’re wearing and his body so close to you, fills your nostrils while your ears listen to his calm breathing and your hands on his chest follow the steady rising and lowering of it. All of this envelops you. Finally feeling safe and sound, you let sleep win you, dozing off with this warm peaceful feeling lulling you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in a smutty part two, look [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529239)


End file.
